Low molecular weight cellulose ethers are commonly employed commercially in pharmaceutical and food. Preferred cellulose ethers for such applications are methylcellulose and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose.
A problem frequently observed in low molecular cellulose ether is yellowing or discoloration. Such yellowing or discoloration can be observed in products into which the compositions are formulated. Yellowing or discoloration is easily observed in transparent pharmaceutical capsules and light-colored food compositions.
It would be desirable to have a process for manufacturing low molecular weight cellulose ethers wherein yellowing or discoloration is reduced or diminished. It would be desirable to reduce or diminish yellowing or discoloration in pharmaceutical capsules and food compositions.